Dream State
by TheDragonRider
Summary: Based on a dream that my friend once had. It is utterly insane. So don't read it if you're not prepared for the insanity of it all! Ach, read it anyway! Go on, you know you want to...


**I (Rachel) have based this story on my best friend (Sarah)'s dream. It was very crazy. She has the funniest dreams! Lol**

* * *

**Dream State**

Sarah stood talking with Fred and Gorge Weasley about how to torture people and then continue to play pranks on them!! They were standing near the edge of The Black Lake.

Suddenly, Harry Potter ran past them and jumped full force into the freezing water!

"HELP!" He yelled. "HELP! I CAN'T SWIM!"

"I'll save you!" Shouted Hermione. She ran and dived into the lake then swam towards the drowning Harry.

"OH-NO YOU DON'T, BITCH!" Screamed Rachel, running after her. She plunged into the water and grabbed Hermione by the collar, chocking her. She then shoved Hermione's head under the water and held it there until she was sure Hermione had drowned!

"C'mon you!" She pulled Harry along in the water. Suddenly, Hannah (_my friend who is obsessed with Daniel Radcliffe_) came crashing around the corner!

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!" she screamed. She also dived head first into the water and swam out to Rachel and Harry. "Let go of him he's mine!"

"Did I say he was mines?! You can have him. I just wanted to drown Hermione!"

"Hello!" Ron had suddenly appeared at their side (still in the lake here by-the-way!)

"WHO ASKED YOU?" shouted Rachel. She pushed him under the water and, like Hermione, drowned him!

"That was a bit harsh." Stated Hannah, holding onto Harry for dear life!

"HEY!" shouted Ron, coming back from the dead. "That wasn't very nice!"

**BOOM!!**

Hagrid came whizzing past in a speed boat and whacking Ron on the head! Ron looked startled. He bobbed there for a moment then started to shout abuse at Hagrid. Hagrid stopped the speedboat and stared at him.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!! HE'S COMING BACK!" screamed Ron, attempting to swim away. But he was not moving. He turned around to see Rachel holding onto the hem of his jeans, smirking.

"Going somewhere?"

"HEEEEELP!! MAD WOMAN!!!"

**THUD!**

Rachel thumped him on the head with her shoe!

**BOOM!**

Hagrid Whacked him on the head with the speedboat!

**THUD!**

Rachel thumped him on the head with her shoe!

**BOOM!**

Hagrid Whacked him on the head with the speedboat!

**THUD!**

Rachel thumped him on the head with her shoe!

**BOOM!**

Hagrid Whacked him on the head with the speedboat!

This process continued for several minutes, until Ron finally gave up and decided to drown himself!!

"HOORAY!!" shouted everyone, then went on their business as normal.

Rachel looked out to where Sarah and the twins were standing. She then realised there was a forth person standing with them. It was none other than the infamous Willy Wonka! (Played by Johnny Depp of course!)

"JOHNNY DEPP!" Rachel swam full speed towards the shore line to reach her beloved Johnny.

All of a sudden, an evil witch came running around the corner attempting to arrest Willy Wonka. She had already murdered his father (Christopher Lee!) and was now attempting to finish the job by snuffing off his son! Johnny, I…I mean Willy Wonka, tried to run away but the witch caught him!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shrieked Rachel, heaving herself out of the lake to get to him.

The witch dragged Johnny around the corner and out of sight.

"BRING HIM BACK YOU SCUM!" screeched Rachel, running to catch up with them.

Sarah, Fred and Gorge doubled up with laugher, holding their sides whilst tears lined their faces.

Harry and Hannah stayed in the water, until looking like prunes. Hannah didn't care, however. She had her Daniel Radcliffe. DAMMIT I mean Harry Potter!!

The End. (Well, sort of!)

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you Sarah for allowing me to borrow the dream…THEN TAKING ALL THE CREDIT! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! 

Ok I'm sorry, that was mean. Have some credit:

Credit credit credit credit.

Is that enough? Hmm. Better give her some more:

Credit credit

There! That's all you're getting.

Shutting up now!


End file.
